


three two one

by 1millionthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, some weird jealousy??? idk where that came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1millionthings/pseuds/1millionthings
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke haven't seen each other since high school when they run into each other at a bar on New Year's Eve.//basically just an excuse to have Bellarke have a cute New Year's kiss





	

She was buying a drink at the bar when he approaches her.

“Clarke? Clarke Griffin?”

She turns, surprised to hear her name, and sees him. His face is the first thing to come into focus: a chiseled jaw, a soft smile, a sprinkle of freckles. Her brain speeds up for a moment, certain that the face is familiar.

“Bellamy Blake?” It comes to her in an instant. This man is at once very different and exactly the same as the boy she vaguely knew (and may have had a small crush on) in high school. He is much more muscled (much to Clarke’s approval) and just grown up in general. Gone are the braces and general awkward manner, replaced by a mature face and the confidence to go with it.

“The one and only,” he replies. “What in the world brings you to a place like this?”

Clarke looks around. True, the seedy dive bar wouldn’t be her first choice for alcohol consumption, but she doesn't feel wholly out of place.

“It’s my friend Raven’s birthday in a few days. We usually go out to celebrate, but since we’ve all got work the next day, we let her choose our New Year’s bar. I’m starting to think she’s gotten a little drunk with power,” Clarke says, nodding over to Raven, who is commanding everyone around her to buy her a drink.

Bellamy laughs. “How have you been?” he asks, seemingly genuinely interested.

“Good,” Clarke replies, launching into the spiel she’s been perfecting over the holidays. “I graduated from Arkadia University last spring with a business degree, and I’ve been working at an art gallery in the city for the last few months. It’s not perfect, but it pays the bills, you know?”

She accepts the vodka cranberry from the bartender, throwing a ten down on the bar in payment.

Bellamy nods. “I’ve been there. It’s hard right out of college, to find something you love that pays enough. You’ll get there, though.”

Clarke smiles. “Thanks. Not a lot of people get that. How about you? What have you been up to?” 

Bellamy smiles grimly. “Still stuck in that part of my life, I’m afraid. When I’m not bartending, I’m working as a security guard at the local mall. Not a glamorous life, but I’m helping put my younger sister through college.”

Clarke’s eyes brighten. “Octavia, right?”

Bellamy nods. “She’s actually at Arkadia, in her senior year. She’s majoring in communications, but she wants to be an on-air reporter.” He grimaces a little. “I’m not sure about it, but I can’t really tell her no.”

“I can’t imagine she’d let you,” she quips, taking a sip of her drink. “She was pretty feisty in high school, from what I remember.”

Bellamy sighs, resting an arm on the bar. “If anything, she’s gotten worse. College has made her a little too independent for my tastes.”

“Over-protective much?” Clarke jokes. “She’s bound to crawl out from under your wing sometime.”

“True, but the later the better,” Bellamy mutters. 

“Do you remember that time that she told off the history teacher for screwing up the details of some Roman myth?”

He scoffs. “Some Roman myth? He thought Hephaestus was a Roman god, when he’s obviously the Greek equivalent of Vulcan. A world history teacher shouldn’t make a mistake like that.”

Clarke gives Bellamy a look, biting her lip to stifle her giggles. “I’m guessing she got that from you, then?”

Bellamy shrugged. “I can’t help it if she picked up some of my books when she was bored.”

They swap high school stories like that for the better part of an hour, not even noticing that they have abandoned their respective friends to reminisce. Clarke is only made aware of their renewed connection when she is snapped from it, by Raven.

“Griffin! You want in on champagne?” she shouts from across the bar. Clarke flashes a thumbs-up, noting that there are 15 minutes left until midnight. 

“This place has champagne?” Bellamy snorts. 

“I’m sure Raven used her considerable talents to convince someone to get her some.” Clarke shakes her head. “It’s not an uncommon occurrence.”

“She certainly seems like a handful,” Bellamy says, his eyes locked on Raven’s laughing figure. 

“Wells always says so, but somehow they’re still together after 2 years.” Clarke says, searching Bellamy’s face. This happened whenever she went out with Raven. She was such a magnetizing presence that every guy couldn’t help but be drawn to her, long-term relationship be damned. Part of Clarke wants that spell to be broken, just this once. But as soon as the thought crosses her mind, Bellamy turns back to her to continue their conversation. 

A few minutes later, Raven, Wells, Monty, and Miller appear next to them with a bottle of champagne and six flutes. “The champagne was free,” Raven says. Clarke rolls her eyes comically at this. Of course it was. “So we figured we’d let your friend in on it,” Raven smirks. Clarke feels Raven’s conspiratorial pinch on her arm, and gives her an overly pleasant smile. 

“Everyone, this is Bellamy. We know each other from high school,” Clarke says, blushing slightly. She’s not used to meeting people her friends don’t know; most of her friends and acquaintances are known through someone in the group. “Bellamy, this is Raven, her boyfriend Wells, Monty, and his boyfriend Miller.”

They all extend their hands to shake Bellamy’s. They’re all cordial and welcoming, but Clarke knows she’ll be getting teased later on. As the single one in the group, she’s used to it.

Raven glances up at the shitty tv over the bar. “Five minutes to go!” She bounces on her toes, clutching Wells’ forearm excitedly.

Miller easily uncorks the champagne bottle, and pours the six glasses, passing them out to the group. Clarke pushes a glass toward Bellamy, who shakes his head at first but accepts it when Clarke insists. 

Soon, the countdown begins. 

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The bar erupts into cheers. Suddenly, Clarke and Bellamy are surrounded by kissing couples, including Raven and Wells and Monty and Miller. Bellamy and Clarke exchange looks, and came to the same conclusion at the same time. 

“Fuck it,” Clarke mumbles with a wry smile, and leans in to kiss Bellamy on the mouth. At first, she wants to be as chaste as possible, but something draws her in further. Maybe it’s the alcohol coursing through her system, or the nostalgia of a bygone crush, but nevertheless, Clarke deepens the kiss and finds her arms wound around Bellamy’s neck. He doesn’t seem too mad about the situation either, responding warmly to her touches. They break apart after a few moments, breathing deeply, unsure of what has just happened. The spell is broken by Raven’s insistent shove at Clarke’s shoulder. 

“To 2017, bitches!” she yells, raising her glass in the air. Everyone else clinks with her, and takes a sip of the bubbly.

“You know, the New Year’s kiss is actually a tradition that we’ve adopted from the Romans-” Bellamy starts.

“Oh, shut up.” Clarke grumbles, kissing him sweetly, ignoring the chorus of awws from behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr!](http://1millionthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
